


Take Me Back To The Start

by genneel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, F/F, Forgiveness, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genneel/pseuds/genneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy’s in New York for two weeks before she sees her for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back To The Start

Mandy’s in New York for two weeks before she sees her for the first time — indescribably beautiful face, curly blonde hair, and slim frame difficult to mistake for anyone else. She takes a second look, though, just to make sure that it’s really _her_. It is. Karen Jackson’s at the same Starbucks as her, taking an iced coffee from the barista and flashing her a grin, and suddenly Mandy’s spinning on her heels and practically running out of the coffee shop.

She works that night. Coincidentally, her client’s a blonde woman around the same age as Karen, and that’s the first time that Mandy climaxes while doing her job — imagining that the girl who she’s giving head to is the same girl who she feuded with years before. When she collects her money and goes home to lie in her own bed, she thinks about Karen until she falls asleep — dreams of flower gardens and flashes of blonde hair infiltrating her subconsciousness.

The second time Mandy sees Karen, Karen sees her, too. She’s at the Starbucks again, which she’s been becoming a regular at in hopes of catching another glimpse of the one that got away. This time, Mandy’s waiting on a black coffee when she hears her voice.

“Mandy?” Karen clarifies from beside her, eyes noticeably widened at the sight of her old nemesis.

“Karen,” Mandy breathes, taking her in. Her hair’s straightened today, and she’s wearing a black sundress with daisies printed on it and yellow flats. She looks beautiful — radiant, even.

“Hi,” Karen laughs, cheeks blushing as she turns away. “This is awkward, sorry. I shouldn’t have — ”

“No,” Mandy interjects, stepping forward and offering Karen a small smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“ _Really_ ,” Karen says more than she asks. _The last time you saw me, you hit me with your car on purpose and gave me what was thought to be permanent brain damage_ , is implied. 

“Yeah,” Mandy insists. “Believe it or not, I feel really guilty about everything that happened between us.”

Karen looks up at her, noting her genuineness, and she smiles, too.

“How about I pay for that coffee, then, and we can sit down and talk about it?”

Mandy nods bashfully, pushing her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and looking for an open table.

“I’ll find us some seats.”

It’s a start.


End file.
